survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Annacaza/A Response to Recent Events
To all wiki members: First: DO NOT'' post on my wall, talk to me in the chat, etc; regarding this. This is my opinion, and I know what some of yours are. I did not allow comments for a reason. This is not meant to start another flame war, and I don't intend it to be. You've been warned.' Recently, the wiki has fallen under more turmoil than it was already in. This, to me, this is nothing new, as I have been on the wiki for longer than most of you have (closing in on two years), and I have seen the community almost rip itself to shreds before, though it was for a different reason. Now, it is happening again. I am not going to point fingers and play the "blame game", like some of you are doing. When we were voting for a new bureaucrat, the community, as a whole, voted for Scarfacial to become the new bureaucrat. We kept the option open for over a week so that you could voice your opinion. It was not Scar who ran to the Wikia staff without any sort of evidence to prove that the community wanted to have him as a bureaucrat. I have absolutely '''no problem with the amount of bans that Scar has been issuing. Not one. This is a wiki, not Facebook.'' The point of the wiki is to maintain the database of information that is was created for, Survival 303. A forum is not a place that is required to have a working wiki. When I first joined in August of 2012, the forum was hardly ever used, and I know for a fact that the older members can back me up on that, and when I say older members, I mean the ones that have been here for over a year and a half, being somewhat-active. If you want to complain and moan about getting blocked, keep if off of here. I don't need to hear about how your "perfect record" is ruined. The baysitting policy is not in any way something that I think should be revoked. I support it. This superstition of "people are scared to contribute" is nonsense. If you think about what you post, you won't be blocked. Simple as that. You, as a community, myself included, made Scar a bureaucrat for a reason, and if you weren't involved in the process, too bad, feel free to leave. Be thankful that Scar is still here, and at least being active by keeping the forum cleaned of spam, vandals, and flamers. We're on our third (not including the founder) bureaucrat, whihc means that two others before Scar fell to inactivty before he stepped up to the plate. Getting blocked is not something that most of you should be upset about. Hardly any of you are actually editing pages (one minor edit a week is 'not' editing when you are busy screwing around on the forum). All that most of you (I'm not mentioning names, you know very well who you are) do, is post on the forum, and as I mentioned above, is not needed. The Suggestions board is useless, simply because eevrything suggested has such a miniscule chance of being added, the Smeltery being the only one that comes to mind of being actually inspired from the wiki. Why most of you are even trying is beyond me. All it does is cause flame wars, and then you cry and moan about getting blocked. I have never been blocked (no Evil, don't change that), and I don't screw around on the forum. Notice a relationship? That's doesn't mean that I'm afraid, I simply find no point in fighting with children too young to realize that the forum is not a necessity. Scar 'doesn't need' the heat that he is getting, and he 'doesn't deserve' it. It's all fun and games until you're the one getting the block, then you're the one deeming it unfair. Scar has 'absolutely every right''' to block members from the wiki if he feels that they are trying to provoke someone, and now you're blaming him for abusing his power. If you don't want him as a bureaucrat, please, feel free to contact Wikia staff and complain. He's enforcing a new policy, and if you don't agree with it, you're always free to leave and never come back. No one is stopping you, only yourself. --Annacaza Category:Blog posts